


Crimson Tales

by CreepySkullArts, Toreen



Series: Crimson Tales [1]
Category: Crimson Tales
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, monsters and supernatural beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepySkullArts/pseuds/CreepySkullArts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: The tales of Toreen and Jey - two brothers on the search for a cure from a nightmare-ish disease. Prepare for bad puns, a blind grumpy dork and a guy whose nickname is "Burnt Nugget".And also some serious shit going down.





	Crimson Tales

20:30 – Jey: Hey, I forgot something. I need to head to the grocery store before it closes. Give me some minutes, then I’m back online, okay?

20:32 – Breadpuff: Sure thing, cya. I’ll make myself some noms so I might not answer right away

**Jey went absent – 20:33**

20:30. 8.30pm in other words. Victor, aka. Toreen kept staring at the screen, insecure about what he should do at that moment. He said he’d make himself something to eat, yes. But actually he didn’t feel like eating. He felt like something was off. Both had a quite bad day and needed some rest, but also spent the rest of the day complaining about their day, playing Rps and chatting.   
His homework was done, he already ate dinner and Jey-  
Jey would have said what he forgot. Sharing information between them was the usual. So even if he forgot the cat litter outside at the door step, he’d say it exactly like that.  
„Hey, I’ll be away for a moment, I forgot the freaking cat litter outside in front of my door. Brb“ - Instead of:“I gtg for a moment.“  
Whenever he was vague about his doing, about his behavior, something was wrong or not wrong yet, but going to be. Jey, just like Victor, was aware of that. Or maybe Victor had been paranoid, considering he had a bad day. Or his feeling wasn’t directed to Jey going to the grocery store and being vague, but about what was going to happen afterwards.  
He would later ask if Jey was okay. At least, that’s what he was planning on.  
After some time, Victor finally decided to learn for a test and then record a new, self-written song.

21:20 – Breadpuff: BRUH :3 Are you on your way home? I so need to send you my new recording!

**Jey’s status changed to online – 21:20**

21:25 – Jey: Yeah man, I’m on my way home. Might take a bit longer. Just entered the Graveyard. – sent from phone

**Jey went absent – 21:26  
**

**Jey changed his status to „Offline“ - 21:35**

„ _Ugh, again? Seriously, Jey. Get a new internet provider you twat_.“  
Nothing new, nothing too unusual. A common problem with Jey’s internet.  
After another 30 minutes, Victor gave up waiting and got ready for bed, even though he was aware that he’d be up until an hour before he had to get up for school again.  
Who knew, maybe this time his insomnia would leave him alone?

21:38 – Breadpuff: Hy  man! Guess your internet jerked messed up again - I’ll hit the hay now

Sleep well and dream cute brutal shit

See you tomorrow! :3

**Toreen changed his status to „Offline“ - 21:40**

And with that, Toreen turned off his PC, went to the toilet and then went to bed.  
As usual, he didn’t sleep well. Barely at all.  
Nothing new.  
Nothing too unusual.

The next day, Jey didn’t come online.  
A week later, he still didn’t hit Toreen with a new message. A month. Two months. Three. A year. In that time, Toreen was first worried, then sad, then again worried, sad. A heartbeat long, Jey was online, but went offline again right away.  
How often was he online while the other had been offline? Was he online for long? Did he avoid to text Toreen? Ignore him? No matter how often he sent a message, Jey didn’t react.  Not a word. Not even a „Jey is typing“ or anything alike. No message on Toreen’s phone, nothing anywhere at all. That’s when Toreen got mad.

That, was new, more than that, it was unusual. Did Jey just erase Toreen out of his life?  
Toreen didn’t understand, not at all. But he accepted what seemed like the truth to him. Jey didn’t want him in his life anymore. And Toreen felt this little spark of hate towards himself.  
And that’s how it was supposed to stay for now.

Two months later, Toreen could sleep again. He slept, a lot, especially on his weekends. But still he didn’t feel rested or awake at all. Because weird dreams, nightmares, began to haunt him.  
With each dream, his own reality began to twist and turn itself, changing him. Causing him more pain.

It started with Toreen’s left eye. It began to hurt for no reason, making him feel more stressed and tired and sad. He went to several doctors, got that eye checked for a tumor or anything alike. But nothing. Nothing was found. Not even remotely something that could have been the reason. So doctors blamed it on stress.

Yeah. That seemed legit. A 15 year old in the middle of puberty carrying a huge amount of stress with possible depression, which his parents denied the possibility of. Toreen accepted that theory and lived with it.

Until he went blind on that eye.  
And the pain didn’t go away.  
That was when he began hating himself even more. Himself and Jey, for leaving him alone.

Two years later, after he started to feel like an icicle with a hot core filled with hatred and rage – after his graduation with a lot of time for him to grieve – his back began to hurt.  
  
And when the first feathers tickled him.  
That was when he realized that more than just his eye was off.


End file.
